What Is Love?
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Arty/Holly Artemis questions Butler how you really know if you are in love.
1. Chapter 1

What Is Love?

A/N: I also posted this and an Artemis Fowl forum….

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl… I wish…**

(All P.O.V.)

Holly Short was on her way over to the Fowl Manor. In the last few years, she has been dropping by (literally) to pay her dear old friends a visit. Over the years, Artemis has become great friends with the caramel-skinned cutie. He has even wished to be more than friends on various occasions. He has never let anyone know of his crush. He thought it was simply that: a crush. His teenage hormones ruling over his better judgment. Then, Artemis turned 21 years of age. He finally knew it wasn't his hormones that attracted him to Short (although hormones had _something_ to do with it). When Holly visits, Artemis will test how much he likes her. And he will see if the feeling is mutual. But, he had to do something first.

There was an awkward silence in the air between Butler and Artemis, the only two in the house. Juliet was off at a wrestling game and his parents and brothers were at a resort in Guam.

"What time should Holly get here?" Butler asked. He wasn't concerned with the time but with Master Artemis' silence.

"Oh, two hours i would wager. She was finishing up a patrol." Butler nodded.

"Butler, may I ask you a question?" Artemis asked uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"How do you know if… No, how should I phrase this? Well, I suppose I will put this rather blatantly. What is love?" Artemis finally choked out.

Butler held back a laugh. "Holly?"

Artemis blushed and his pale face turned into a crimson painting.

"How do you know if you love someone?"

"Well, Arty, you know you're in love when you're heart races when she is coming. When you you feel uncharacteristically happy or for you, uncharacteristically anything. When you go to bed, if she the last thought you have? When you wake up. is she the first? Do you wonder throughout the day if she is thinking about you? Do you then start thinking that the previous thought was 'illogical because she is too busy with work and whatnot to think of me'? Does that thought depress you? That's how you will know you are in love. You are in love when there are just some feelings you have about her that cannot be justified."

"Old friend, I thought I will always be able to justify any problem i come across. The only justification is that what I am thinking is not normal."

"It may not be normal for you, but love is a perfectly normal thing for young adults. Even for the smartest people in the world. This is normal. Just learn to accept it. Maybe she feels the same." Butler gave him a wink.

Artemis then composed himself. "Very well. Perhaps I just have to learn to get used to this. This is just another problem I can solve! There is always an answer! Thank you."

"Would you like a light snack before she arrives?"

"No thank you. I think I am going to retire to my room for the following hours to make a plan." Artemis said clearly.

"You do not need a plan to win Holly's heart. Not a plan, but perhaps a rose?" Butler suggested.

"Yes, the rose. A symbol of love. Very ingenious, if not original."

Artemis walked off to his room. Butler let out a loud sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! This chapter set up two different spin offs. Look for those! **** Read and review, pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl...yet.**

(Holly's P.O.V.)

The air whipped around my face. It was cold and slightly painful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The calming air helps me think. And, boy, do I have something we need to think over.

Artemis Fowl. That name used to leave a_ foul _taste in my mouth when I first met him (or rather, was kidnapped by him). Artemis Fowl was a wretched Mud Boy who was onlyafter one thing: gold. Aurum Est Potestas. After all the adventures I've had with him, I realize that was how he was raised. With the family motto meaning Gold is power, you are basically expected to be greedy. His father was the king of backstab and his mother wasn't a strong enough influence.

Lately, Artemis has shown his generous side. He donated vast amounts of money to the LEP (Foaly used his portion to perfect a machine that can read minds). And all of the times he would help Foaly with a project when he was supposed to be doing something else.

Of course, I helped Artemis with things too. All of the adventures, all of the healings, all of the favors. And there is one favor that I didn't mind at all.

It was the time Artemis asked me to his high school prom. He claimed it was because there were no other girls that were intelligent enough for him. That night, I saw him in a different light. That he was grown up and mature. That he was handsome and charming and _what am I saying! _It's not like I have a crush on him. That was years ago in the gorilla cage when I was overrun with stupid hormones. That's it! I don't love Artemis. He's like Foaly, another annoying genius. Although he is more attractive than Foaly...Oh Frond! I'm thinking like a teenager again!

How can I love Artemis! He is _human_! An different race! I shouldn't have any feelings at all! I remember what my mother said though. She said it maybe 10 years before she died.

"Mom, what is love?" I asked her.

"Love is an emotion. It's something so powerful, it can bridge lives. Love can walk all around the Earth, and all under it, just to see the object of your love. When you find it, treasure it!" Mom exclaimed with conviction.

"What if love is outside your race?" I asked that, thinking about a centaur named Luis that I had a crush on. Why did I like him in the first place, I don't know.

"Can both races accept the connection? Never let anyone _ever _tell you who you can and cannot love. You decide that for yourself, you hear?" Mom laughed. She had that loving twinkle in her eyes that seemed to fit the moment perfectly.

As I remember this, I answer my own question. I know who I love.

The only problem is whether the Great Artemis Fowl has feelings for me.

Yeah, I'm liking my chances.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter! Anyone have any ideas on how to lengthen this? Please R&R :)  
(All P.O.V.)

**Disclaimer: ****I own Artemis Fowl. ****I do not own Artemis Fowl. **

"Artemis," Butler knocked on the door to Artemis' bedroom. "Holly is almost here."

"Yes, very good. Thank you." Artemis spoke through the door. There was an almost unidentifiable tremor in his voice.

"May I come in?" Butler asked reluctantly. He would have rather just barged in but formality and manners stood in the way.

_A little less scheming, a little less manner, and a little less smart-alleck moves and Artemis would be the perfect charge. But where was the fun in that? _Butler thought.

"Come in."

Butler opened the door. Artemis was perched on the foot of the bed. Artemis, unbelievably, looked _nervous!_

_Compose yourself!_ Artemis reprimanded himself.

Then, like a mask being taken off, Artemis looked like his confident self again.

"I believe that a floral arrangement might help my situation, theoretically. It might catch Holly off guard. She wouldn't expect me to get her flowers and would be pleasantly -I hope- surprised. I will venture out to the garden to gather a small bouquet of roses. If I am not back in time, make sure Holly is comfortable."

"I'm proud that you are using a romantic gesture but this isn't a battle stategy. Try and be gentle." Butler spoke to him as a father would.

"Yes, thank you. I shall keep that in mind."

Artemis walked off to the garden as Butler went to get the living room more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

(Holly's P.O.V.)

I see Fowl Manor. My heart is beating erratically in my chest.

I fly to their garden and take a rest by a beautiful rose bush.I see Artemis walking towards me and I make sure I am invisible. Artemis seems thoroughly agitated to where he isn't noticing me. He picks a rose from the bush and mumbles something i didn't catch and walks off. What is that Mud Boy up to?

I silently follow him back to the mansion. He sat down onto a marble bench and put the rose down. His head plopped down onto his hands in frustration. Seconds later he held his head high and looked as calm as ever.

He glanced at his watch and I finally decided to show myself.

I turned off my invisibility as Artemis rose from the bench as if he had been expecting me to appear out of thin air.

"Holly! Great to see you!" He said. I then became nervous. Look at him. He looks way too confident. What was I thinking! Whatever I feel about him, I need to ignore. We're just friends…


	5. Chapter 5

What Is Love?

A/N: Don't kill me for this chapter. I will make another chapter after this along with two other stories that branch off of this one. Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

(All P.O.V.) 

We are just friends…

The thought struck Holly with a pain she knew only as disappointment. He probably did love her as she did to him but there were too many complications. Far too many for a relationship like this to be worth it. At least, that's what she told herself.

Thoughts raced through Arty's head. Many of them being the difference in their races. He had thought of this earlier. He had thought that its merit could be equivalent to the struggle. Now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't going to force anything upon her, just a few subtle hints that he felt affection towards her. If she didn't respond, then he would curse his own feelings and indeed move on. He wouldn't find another girl. Minerva was an option, but it would be as if giving up heroine or cigarettes for sunflower seeds. It may help the feeling of loss, but it will never be good enough.

Artemis was just standing there. "Sorry it took so long. Tara was backed up and my shuttle was delayed. It used to be so hard to get a surface visa, but now they seem to be giving them away. Looks like I'm not the only fairy who wanted to get a look at the Irish countryside." She spoke. Her tone betrayed no sense of being nervous whatsoever but you can never be too sure with Arty…

"I see, that would explain it. Would you like to come inside? As much as you enjoy it out here, I find it chilly." He spoke in his usual dignified manner. He could sense apprehension in Holly's demeanor. But, he could find no reason for it. In an attempt to calm her, he smiled.

Holly's heart was racing and she felt uncomfortable. Yes or No. Should she tell him or wait? Then he smiled. It wasn't one of his rare, warm smiles that he only shows her, but it was his arrogant vampire smile that made Holly's eyes dull. She saw his eyes light up with curiosity. His mismatched eyes held two different tones. His own ice blue eye was shining with curiosity and a challenge. As if that eye was searching for the answer to why she is sad. Her brown eye that he had gained was lit up in curiosity that seemed more focused on what he could do to help her.

There was an awkward silence between them until Holly coughed nervously and headed out towards the house. Artemis followed her. She opened the grand, front door with practiced ease. She had been here many, many times. Artemis didn't know what else to do.

As they entered the living room, Holly pulled off her helmet. She then proceeded to plop down unceremoniously on the couch.

"Why, hello Holly." Butler said as he entered the room. He sat down quite elegantly for someone so huge! He only gave her a small, shy smile in return.

"Hey, there Butler!" Holly said with excitement. Artemis was leaning against a podium watching the interaction.

He then gave off a small sigh and walked to the couch to take a seat next to Butler. Artemis and Butler exchanged a knowing look and Butler looked disapproving.

They sat and talked about everything that was going on for a few hours until Holly announced she had to leave. Neither Holly nor Artemis had declared any affection in the whole conversation.

"Well, I should better get going. It was nice seeing you all again." Holly rushed. She was already putting on her helmet as Artemis offered to walk her out.

"Please come up to visit again soon." Artemis said calmly.

"Oh, that's it, you ignorant Mud Man!" And with that Holly….

A/N: Okay huge cliffhanger. I wanna make sure people still wanna see the end of this. I won't update unless I get just a few more reviews. Even if it is only one more. I WILL update. I have the next chapter coming out…


	6. Chapter 6

What Is Love

A/N: Yay! I got reviews! And thank you to Prisoner of Pain for an idea you gave me… *evil grins*

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Previously:

"Please come up to visit again soon." Artemis said calmly.

"Oh, that's it, you ignorant Mud Man!" And with that Holly….

… And with that Holly walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "There isn't anything you want to say to me? There isn't anything you want to do?"

Artemis looked partially scared. One, because he knew how Holly could get in her moods. Two, because he had no earthly idea what she was asking of him. Three, he knew Butler wouldn't defend him. Butler knew Holly wouldn't hurt him too bad… He hoped.

"Holly, will you please tell me what you are talking about?" Artemis almost squeaked. She could tell that he was frightened. She let out a sigh.

"Would you rather I show you?" She asked. 'If this thick-headed mud boy doesn't understand after this, then I swear to Frond I will-'

"Yes please." Artemis said, gaining back some composure. Also interrupting her thoughts. Her threatening evil thoughts…

She let out a smaller sigh. One that sounded more nervous than annoyed.

She bent her head and tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. It was a short contact, but very sweet and unsure, something very unusual for both Artemis and Holly.

When they let go, Artemis looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I think I understand perfectly now." He leaned down for another kiss….

"So, what were you and Holly talking about out there?" Butler asked.

"It is classified. Although, I can honestly tell you I think I know exactly what love is." Artemis smiled his vampire smile.

-Fin-


End file.
